


If they won't notice him, maybe they'll notice his body

by armins_booty



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Matthew gets lots of dick, Multiple Partners, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armins_booty/pseuds/armins_booty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one notices Canada, though he is one of the largest countries in the world. The country is getting desperate for people to notice him and, as a last resort, sees if his body could be of any  help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. France

**Author's Note:**

> sweats nervously  
> A lot of people wanted me to bring this from ff.net to ao3, so here it is. this is really dirty oh goodness i feel so dirty. honestly would it be too much to list every character that dicks matthew in the tags?? i dunno.

_Who?_

_Canada._

_Who?_

_Matthew Williams._

_Who?_

_Canada._

It was an ongoing mantra in his head. Whenever asked the question, Matthew would respond without missing a beat. He didn't understand how he could get forgotten so easily; he was the second biggest country. Maybe it was his small stature? His quiet voice? Or maybe he wasn't a country at all. Maybe he was dead, or a ghost. Though that isn't a realistic concept. If he wasn't real, dead, or a ghost, then why would he have to meet up with Prime Minister Harper, and how would he be alive for over 146 years? Maybe it was some sick joke. A sick, twisted joke played on him by all the other countries.

 

The country idly twirled one of his rolling locks of blonde hair around his pencil. He had been late to this world meeting- though, of course, no one noticed him quietly slip in and take a seat next to the sleeping Greece. His favourite bear, Kumakiji, was seated obediently on his owner's lap. Even the ice bear forgot who is owner was, and they have been together for as long as Matthew could remember! He pushed his golden hair back and pressed the palm of his hand against his forehead. Thinking about his was making his head throb.

 

Matthew didn't notice when a break was called and the other countries stood. He only snapped back into reality when a rough hand patted his shoulder.

 

"Hey, Canada!" The loud voice of his brother spoke, sounding to be right next to his ear. Matthew glanced up, staring at Alfred past the frame of his glasses.

 

"Do you have to be so lou-" "Do you have to be so quiet?" Alfred laughed, not even letting the poor man finish his sentence.

 

Matthew chewed on his lip and gradually stood from the plush chair.

 

"I was wondering if you want to come to lunch with me." Alfred grinned all too happily and followed his younger brother out of the conference room. Italy was complaining to Germany by the door on how his speech needed more 'pazazz' and 'pasta' and 'pretty ladies'.

 

"I don't know, Alfred. I'm not one for fast food." Matthew shrugged half-heartedly and fixed his grip on Kumakichi, locking his arms just under the bear's arms. Kimijoro was staring at Alfred like he was some beast. Which is half true.

 

Before Alfred could complain and beg further, someone whacked him upside the head. "Ow, what the Hell?" He snapped, turning his head to see a un-amused Arthur and a jolly looking Francis.

 

"You git, don't poison-" There was a small glance in his direction. "Matthew... with your greasy food!" For some reason, though this time wasn't that different from others, Matthew's chest hurt from the obvious forgetfulness of his former guardian. He didn't know why it mattered to him this time.

 

With that, an argument broke out between the two irritable countries, and somehow Francis got involved. Matthew took this as his sign to book it. He wandered down the halls of the building, unsure of where he was going. Every step further from the other countries he took, the worse the pain in his chest grew. There was a arrogant pressure behind his eyes and a building lump in his throat, both threatening to bring Matthew to tears. Like a bat out of Hell, Matthew ran down the hallways of the conference building until he knew it was safe to slide down the wall and break into a fit of unwanted tears.

 

Kumakiki stared up at his owner, beady eyes wide with worry. He nudged his head into Matthew's lap and nuzzled against him in a comforting matter.

 

"Please." He mumbled. Matthew knew how limited his bears vocabulary was, though he was able to understand what he meant.

 

Rubbing his eyes, Matthew uncurled from his position and took a few solid breaths. "I'm sorry, Kuma..." He whispered and calmly stroked his companion. "I'm getting sick of it. The other countries ignoring me, I mean... I'm the second biggest country! I have a stable economy, right? My population might be small, but we do lots... r-right?" His voice wavered at the end and he pressed his hands to his eyes, trying to calm down. "I just want to be involved- I want to be noticed."

 

Matthew felt a pressure on his lap as Kumajirou- that's it, that's his name- climbed onto his lap. Canada smoothed his fingers through Kumajirou's soft fur. All he needed was an idea. Anything to make the countries notice him.

 

So there he sat, for at most two hours, thinking up a plan.

 

And a plan he came up with. It wasn't a good plan- it was downright terrible. He would have never brought himself that low.

 

Time's have changed, though, and Matthew's crave for attention and affection has grown, and will keep growing if things continued going as they were. With a shaky sigh, he stood up. Francis would be the first he would approach, and the easiest. The world meeting would last for at least another week and a half, and even after that he could hopefully contact other countries.

 

Matthew, without checking back at the conference room, left the building with Kumajiko in his hands, called a cab, and left to his hotel room in the midst of New York city. The meeting might not be over (knowing the other countries, it probably was), but Matthew missed enough to not care.

 

Back in the safe confinement of his room, Matthew plopped Kumari on a small chair and fell back onto the bed, not bothering with removing his clothes or performing any other before bed essentials. His thoughts began racing as he stared intently up at the textured ceiling.

 

Should he call Francis now?

 

What would he do?

 

What if it didn't work?

 

He pushed all anxieties out and focused on preparing a proper, formal plan.

 

First, call up Francis.

 

Matthew leaned onto his side and grabbed his cell phone that was hardly ever touched. He never found a need to use it for anything other than business matters. He searched through his list of numbers until he found the one filed 'Filthy pervert'. A small grin crossed his features. Oh, he would take that back after his plan was in formation. He pressed the number and put the phone to his ear, waiting for his Papa to pick up.

 

A few beeps later and the line on the other end picked up.

 

"Oui? Matthieu?"

 

Oh. He remembered. "Hello, Francis?" Matthew nearly purred into his phone. "I was wondering, if, um, you would like to come to my room, for a drink or something...?" He worried down on his bottom lip as he waited for a response.

 

There was slight ruffling on the other side before Francis, sounding a bit more excited, answered, "Oui, oui, that would be wonderful, mon chérie. I'll be over in a moment."

 

"Alright." Matthew said, his lips twitching upwards. They both bid each other farewell and hung up. Matthew rolled off the bed and padded into the bathroom. He would need to make himself look half-decent for this. Francis would be here any moment, so he would have to hurry. All the countries had the privilege of having rooms in the same hotel booked for all of them. It was a surprise Alfred remembered to get Matthew a room.

 

Matthew fixed himself up in the mirror, though he mostly only just combed his hair. He was tempted to try some cover up, his eyes had slight bruises under them from having to wake up 'early' for the world meetings, but a knock at the door stopped him. He hesitantly walked to the door, and, taking a few deep breaths to pump himself up for this, he pried open the door and stared up at his previous guardian.

 

The sudden realization of how stupid his plan was hit him like a wave, and his face turned bright red. Francis cocked a brow at him but didn't say anything.

 

"B-Bonjour, Francis." Matthew stuttered nervously and held the door open for the other to enter. Francis returned the greeting and walking inside, sitting down on the bed across from where Kumakino still sat. Matthew pushed Kumaji off the chair and took his place.

 

Francis smirked at him and leaned forward. "I know you're not a drinker, Matthieu. What is the real reason you asked me to come here?"

 

Matthew's face turned an impressive shade of red and he lowered his head, silky hair covering his face. He should just be honest. He didn't know if he could, but he somehow managed squeaked out, "I want to have sex with you!"

 

There was a heavy silence in the room. Matthew knew his plan would fail, and now the embarrassment was bearing down on him. This was the worst thing he could've done. He was about to apologize when a gentle touch forced his head up.

 

"Have you ever had sex before?" Francis murmured, staring into Matthew's widening violet eyes. He stared at Matthew with a serious expression, their faces breaking into each others personal bubble.

 

"Yes." Matthew gave the honest reply, his blush deepening. Of course he had had sex before. Countries are still relatively human, they have urges. That was Matthew's explanation for this. An urge.

 

"I'll have sex with you, mon petit ours."

 

Francis gave one of his infamous smiles, and Matthew couldn't help but return it. He opened his mouth, set on putting his good Canadian manners to use, but Francis stopped him from saying anymore with his own lips.

 

The kiss surprised Matthew at first, but in all good time he returned it. When Francis felt his gesture being repeated he added passion to the kiss, his head tilting for better access to the younger blonde and his tongue darting out to wet Matthew's bottom lip. Everything his Papa did surprised Matthew, but nonetheless he opened his mouth to let Francis' tongue roam.

 

Coming from Francis it was neat and perfect, and Matthew was having a hard time keeping up with the perfection. He was so into the kiss he didn't notice when Francis let his hands slide down Matthew's body to rest on his hips. He was pulled out of the chair and led to the bed. Only when the back of his knees hit the bed did he pull back with a small squeak.

 

He fell back onto the bed and Francis climbed on top of him, pulling him into another kiss immediately. One hand was holding was beside Matthew's head and holding up Francis' body, while the other crept up Matthew's shirt. He shivered at the cold touch.

 

Slender fingers brushed against his nipples, already set to perk them up.

 

Matthew moaned to the touch.

 

Matthew couldn’t keep track of what happened next.


	2. South Italy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't really have anything to say about anything right now...? but it doesn't feel right to post something without a note so... yeah. happy reading.

It was better than Matthew expected. Francis was gentle and romantic at first, aiming to please Matthew as well as himself, and he only got rougher when Matthew begged him too. Though the next morning Matthew's lower body was aching and he woke up curled against a naked, sleeping Francis. Even sleeping after a wild night of thrusting, France was beautiful.

With a quiet groan and as much effort as he could muster up, Matthew wiggled away from Francis and off of the bed. When he stood up his legs felt weak and a shocking pain throbbed in his lower back.

"Shit..." He hissed through clenched teeth and waddled into the bathroom. He stared at himself in the large mirrors. His body was littered with love marks and his hair was matted up and- Oh, God, what was that trailing down his thigh?

Matthew was quick to step into the shower and wash away all of last nights sweat. He foamed shampoo through his hair while staring intently at the pure white wall of the shower. Was he making the right decision doing this? He should hope so. It did feel good after all, though he was sure he was terrible at pleasing his partner. Maybe he would learn. Hopefully

Matthew took his time in the shower, only coming out when a knock at the door and the sleepy voice of Francis rushed him out.

He came out of the bathroom only robed with a towel around his waist. His hips felt slightly better after the warm shower.

Standing right in front of the door was Francis, and when Matthew came out he pulled him in an embrace by his hips.

"That was fun, Mattieu." Francis whispered into the younger country's ear, brushing his wet hair behind his ear. "We'll do it again sometime, oui?"

Without making a noise, Matthew nodded.

The two split, Matthew to get dressed and Francis to do whatever he does in the morning.

While he was tugging on his clothing Matthew wondered who he would approach next. Him calling Francis and asking to have sex was a miracle on it's own, and Matthew had no idea how to approach any other countries. Besides his brother and Arthur, but that would be awkward. He only asked Francis first because Francis was rather well known for his experiences in bed.

His maple leaf hoodie came on last, and then he was ready for the day. He would probably wear this all day, even during the conference.

Francis left the bathroom in his birthday suit, causing Matthew to cover his eyes, causing Francis to chuckle.

"Francis! Th-That's indecent, cover yourself up!" Matthew huffed angrily, eyes still covered by his hands.

"Oh, please! You were begging for it last night." Francis said with a raise of his eyebrows.

Matthew gasped softly and choked on the air in his lungs.

"I'm going to get breakfast, hurry up and get dressed if you want to come." Of course, Matthew was quick to change the subject.

With a wave of his hand Francis went to get dressed. It didn't take long for him to pretty himself up, though Matthew had to insist that his hair was fine so they could go get something to fill his growling belly.

Matthew looked around the room, trying to find his pet polar bear. He found the ball of white fluff sleeping under the bed and decided it might be best to leave him behind, even though he would feel awkward without his little security blanket.

The duo walked down the hallways of the hotel, conversing back and forth with each other. It was peaceful. The entire building had been booked solely for the countries; not a human in sight.

"Do you wish to go to the buffet or somewhere else?" Matthew asked politely, tilting his head to the other man.

"The buffet sounds nice!" Francis cooed and the two went off to the buffet.

Matthew wasn't expecting many countries to be there, for it was still early.

He definitely wasn't expecting his brother to come barreling towards him and engulf him in a big hug that upset his backside further.

"Alfred? W-Wha-"

"Mattie! Quickly, get away from that pervert!" Alfred dragged his brother away by his wrist, but the older 'pervert' nation still followed after with a childish grin.

They all ended up at a table sitting together with Arthur soon joining them.

"It should so be illegal!" Alfred hollered, making comical hand gestures with his words.

"That's dumb! No way in Hell would anyone ever want to make that legal." Arthur bit back.

"I don't see a problem in making it illegal to not have Mc Donalds at least once a day." Alfred was enjoying his burger along with his debate. No one had a clue how someone could eat that so early in the day. Matthew, Francis, and Arthur were just having their normal breakfasts. Burgers were probably Alfred's normal breakfast. Oh, Matthew hoped his brother was eating more than just junk food. How did he even stay fit? Football?

"You're an idiot." Arthur groaned, squeezing his eyes shut and rubbing his temple.

"Stupid is as stupid... What did Forrest Gump say?" Alfred asked no one in particular.

"How do you expect us to know one of your stupid movies?" Arthur snapped, lowering his hands to his lap. That comment started off a whole other argument.

Matthew glanced at Francis, blushing when he noticed the other nation was staring at him. Both quickly averted their gazes.

"Isn't the first conference going to start soon?" Matthew said. Of course, neither of the bickering countries heard him.

Francis did.

"Ah, yes. Amérique, Angleterre, Matthieu is right." Francis purred while brushing silky strands out of his face.

"Huh?" Arthur croaked, letting go of the collar of Alfred's dress shirt. He looked at the clock on the wall and then back to the others. "Oh, I guess you're right."

There was hardly another nation in the room with them.

"Let's get going!" Alfred said and jumped up. "The working-maid-people-things will clean up the table, so don't worry about it."

So off the four went, naturally Matthew falling behind them. Unlike the norm, Francis strayed behind with Matthew. Neither spoke, but they liked it that way.

They arrived to the room seeing things starting off as usual. Alfred was spewing out an idiotic idea, Arthur was beating on him, and everyone was arguing. Perfectly normal.

Matthew sat down in an empty seat and Francis took the one next to him, and the two waited for the three hours of their morning conference to be over.

The three hours were cut short and everyone was quick to leave. All except Matthew. He always stayed behind to clean up the mess that all the other idiots- countries left. It was a good time for him to relax and think; when he was cleaning. It might sound weird, but it worked. Also when he was cooking and playing hockey.

Except he wasn't the only one staying behind today.

"Fottuti idioti." An Italian accent cursed out as the hot-headed Romano paced back and forth. He seemed to be fuming with anger.

Matthew knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help but intervene. "Um, excuse me, Romano...?" Matthew shied out and wrung his fingers together nervously. "Might I ask if you are okay?" He and South Italy haven't ever really talked to each other, so chances of Romano recognizing him were slim to none.

Romano directed his glare to the jumpy Canadian. "Eh, America? What the fuck are you doing here?"

Matthew cringed under his hard glare. "I'm Canada." He mumbled out nervously. He played with the hem of his hoodie, wishing he would've brought Kumayiro.

"Oh." Romano grumbled, some of the hard edge to his voice softening. "Well if you must know I'm sick and tired of all those fucking idiot countries doing nothing in these stupid meetings. Why else would we be here for!?" Romano went on with a little rant, Matthew politely listening.

The poor, brown-haired nation seemed so stressed. Maybe Matthew could- Oh. Maybe Matthew could help both of them. This was going to be way harder than with Francis, but he would have to try.

Taking a deep breath, he said with all the confidence he could, "I could help you relax... if you want." He hoped he wasn't blushing too much.

Romano seemed confused, so Matthew had no choice but to gently push him onto one of the plush chairs. He didn't curse or kick Matthew in the gut, surprisingly. Matthew knelt on the ground before him and looked up at him through thick lashes.

He put a shaky hand over Romano's crotch. "Do you want me to?" He murmured softly. When he didn't get a response, only a stare, he took it as a yes.

He began gently palming Romano's crotch, feeling a sense of guilt and pride as he felt it stiffen. He sat on his heels and carefully unzipped Romano's pants. The pants came off, landing near his ankles, and Romano was left in his underwear decorated with small tomatoes.

Matthew grinned, earning an embarrassed grunt from Romano. It was adorable, but he didn't tell him.

He pressed his lips against the bulge before tugging them off to join Romano's pants by his feet.

Romano's cock jumped to life and Matthew sheepishly wrapped his hands around the base. He glanced up at Romano again, just to double check. Romano stared back at him, cheeks flushed and mouth hanging open.

Matthew looked back down to the dick in his hands. His tongue darted out to lick the slit once, twice, three times before he took the head in. Romano shivered. Matthew purred and licked the slit once more before going down further onto Romano's cock.

He's never given a blowjob before. He had no idea what to do.

He did the best he could, curling his lips over his teeth so they wouldn't scrape against the sensitive muscle and flattening his tongue along the bottom. The more he took the fuller his mouth got.

He pulled back slowly, and when only the tip was in his mouth he went back down at a painfully slow pace.

"Fuck..." Matthew heard Romano curse from above him and two hands tangled into Matthew's soft locks.

Matthew swallowed more of his cock, his pace growing faster and his tongue tracing up and down the length.

He wanted to try something. He squeezed his eyes shut and pushed himself further onto Romano, only stopping when his nose pressed against his pubic bone. Romano gasped softly when Matthew swallowed a few times before pulling completely off with his own gasp, pumping Romano's cock. The sounds Romano was making were very pleasing.

He licked from the tip down to the base, sucking gently on the flesh. He cupped his balls and dragged his tongue up the length again and took the head into his mouth.

He bobbed his head up and down Romano's cock, his hands gripping onto Romano's thighs and rubbing them gently. He pulled back to get a look at the throbbing, wet masterpiece in front of him.

Matthew was about to go down on him again when he felt a small tugging on his hair.

"Wait..." Romano grumbled, staring intensely down onto Matthew.

"Hmm?" Matthew hummed, not bothering to wipe the precum or spit dripping down the side of his mouth.

Romano didn't speak, only stared at Matthew for a moment. "I want to fuck you."

Matthew pursed his lips and stared up at Romano before answering with a small nod. Before climbing onto Romano's lap he rid himself of his pants and maple leaf undergarments, embarrassed to see he was half hard himself.

"I- um, need to..." Matthew mumbled nervously. His legs were on either side of Romano's lap and his chest was pressed against the others. He stuffed three fingers into his mouth, coating them in saliva and not daring to make eye contact with Romano.

When his fingers were dripping he pulled them out with a small pop and brought them to his backside, playing with the ring of muscle before sticking a finger in with a small groan.

Romano watched him thrust his finger in and out with a look of interest. Matthew was quick to add in another finger to join the first. Romano sat up straight and reached between Matthew's legs, nudging one of his own fingers into the mix with Matthew's, earning a small moan.

Matthew thrust against the three fingers, his cock becoming fully erect.

He took the fingers in deeper and deeper till his knuckles were pressed against his anus. He wiggled and curled his fingers, trying to find that one spot.

Romano curled his finger, pressing it against the spongy spot that caused Matthew to wail out in pleasure.

"T-There!" He cried out, pushing back onto their fingers and moaning when Romano repeated the action.

When Matthew knew he would be okay to take Romano in, he pulled out his fingers and Romano followed suit.

"I'm gonna... do it now." Matthew murmured softly and positioned himself over Romano's painfully hard dick. He lowered himself down onto Romano, gripping onto his shoulders to steady himself.

A small moan came from him and he tried loosening his grip on the other.

"Romano..." He whined when he was fully seated.

"Lovino," Romano grunted softly and gripped onto Matthew's hips. "Call me Lovino."

Matthew nodded and quietly repeated, "Lovino..."

Lovino pulled him up by his hips ever so slightly and let gravity slam him back down. Matthew whimpered and started repeating the pleasurable motion, each time he slammed down onto Lovino's cock he moaned louder.

Lovino started to thrust up to meet Matthew, the grip he had on his hips growing tighter. There would be bruises later.

Matthew fell forward, his head resting on Lovino's shoulder. His neck was in perfect view and Lovino couldn't keep back his urge to sink his teeth into the soft flesh, giving it an apologetic suck.

He would ask why there were other marks later.

Matthew shifted on Lovino's lap and the next thrust caused Matthew to cry out in pleasure. His prostate was hit again.

"Lovino! Again!" He begged, gyrating his hips to try and press against the sweet spot again. Lovino gladly obliged.

Matthew's mouth hung open in a silent cry as his sweet spot was abused by Lovino's generous cock.

The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed through the room, but neither Matthew nor Lovino cared at the moment. All they cared about was going faster- harder- fufilling eachothers needs.

Lovino had started picking Matthew up by his hips and bouncing him onto his dick, each thrust stabbing into Matthew's prostate and earning a loud mewl.

Lovino started peppering kisses along Matthew's neck, jaw line, and face, until their lips met in a hot, sloppy kiss.

Tongues clashed together in a passionate dance- no one really knew who shoved their tongue into who's mouth. They didn't care. Their lips met each other again and again with wet sounds.

Matthew brought a shaky hand down to his dripping cock and pumped it to match each of Lovino's harsh thrusts. There was a tightening pressure in his stomach- he was close.

"I-I'm- g-gonna..." Matthew gasped, voice hardly breaking through the sounds of sex.

"Me too..." Lovino grunted, his thrusts loosing all rhythm and turning animalistic.

It wasn't long before Lovino's thrusts turned weak and shaky and he came into Matthew's ass. Matthew wasn't that far behind, quickly covering his head with his hand to keep from spilling his seed all over the two of them.

Neither of the nations moved from their pile of shaky, panting limbs for a moment.

Lovino's hands were still on Matthew's hips and he was still buried in him.

"Mmh," Matthew finally sighed with content, pulling back to stare down at his current lover. "Feel better?"

Lovino nodded, leaning up to connect their lips in a softer kiss. "Yeah, thank you, Matthew."

Matthew didn't remember telling Lovino his name.


	3. Austria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is embarrassing

The rest of the day went on perfectly normally.

After the two blushing countries cleaned up their mess, they left. Not before Lovino pulled Matthew into a lip-bruising kiss, though. Matthew limped out of the conference room with an ear-to-ear grin.

Lunch came and went, Matthew sitting with his dysfunctional 'family'. He didn't understand why countries had 'brothers' and 'sisters' and 'fathers' and 'mothers'. It's not like they are actually related. These conferences would be really awkward if everyone was related. To Matthew's disgust, Alfred was once again eating burgers. Matthew had a plate of poutine in front of him (he was greatfull that they had food from all the countries of the world. He couldn't last going a few weeks without poutine)

After lunch Matthew didn't have anything to do until the next conference, so he just wandered throughout the building with his own thoughts. Was having sex with the other nations really the only way to get them to notice him? There must be other ways. He could start World War 3. He could start acting more like Alfred, but everyone knows that is the impossible. With his sad little mind already stuck down the wrong path, Matthew decided that yes, it was the only way they would notice him.

A soft melody on a piano stopped Matthew in his tracks. He pushed up his glasses and started towards the noise. It was beautiful, really. Matthew always had a taste for good, classical music like this. He had no idea how Justin Beiber came out of him, but he always let his brother take the blame for that.

Matthew found himself in a beautiful bright room. Off in a corner was a grand piano, and Austria was in front of it playing the song Matthew had heard. He sheepishly approached, playing with the hem of his red hoodie, and leaned against the large instrument.

"Uh, you play ve-very well, Austria." Matthew smiled nervously, not making eye contact with the older nation.

"Huh? Alfred? Since when have you cared for my music?" Was the sharp reply from Austria. It made Matthew cringe.

"I'm Canada..." Matthew sighed softly.

"Er, my mistake." Austria hurried out. He had stopped playing the piano. "But, no matter, I never knew you enjoyed classical music."

"I do. I like a bunch of different types of music, though classical and screamo are my favourite." Matthew smiled and nodded.

Austria was silent for a moment before he chuckled softly. "Screamo? You like screamo music?"

Matthew pouted and felt his cheeks tint pink. Why was it so weird for him to like screamo? "Y-Yeah! I listen to it when something bad happens or when I'm angry. It really helps."

Another chuckle from Austria. "I would never see you as the type. It's a pleasant surprise."

"So-" Matthew started, quick to change the subject. "What were you playing?"

"A little excerpt from Beethoven. One of his more unknown pieces."

"It was nice. You're very admirable." Matthew didn't notice the blush that crept upon Austria's features.

"Ah, well, thank you." Austria coughed awkwardly and pushed up his glasses. "Did you come here for any reason?"

Matthew was quick to shake his head. "Uh, no. I just heard you playing and it was very nice... uh... yeah. I can leave if you want."

Now it was Austria's turn to shake his head. "You can stay, if you wish, Canada. Um," Matthew could tell how awkward Austria was feeling. "Can you play?"

"Yes, but I'm not that good."

Austria shifted over on the bench and motioned for Matthew to sit down. "Show me what you got. I'm sure you're not as bad as you think you are."

Matthew reluctantly sat down, flexing his fingers before putting them on the keys. "Alright..." He murmured before he started to play a higher, soft piece. He tripped up in some areas, but other than that it was near professional.

Austria watched Matthew play with a muted awe. Not only was the song Matthew was playing beautiful, but the expressions Matthew put on while playing were breath taking. He seemed so into it and concentrated, and every once in a while his cute pink tongue would dart out. Austria was sure he even heard him humming to it. When he had finished he pulled his clammy hands back and folded them in his lap.

"Uh, yeah, not that good." He said with a nervous laugh.

"Don't be dumb!" Austria gasped quickly. "You were beautifu- The song was beautiful and you played it so professionally."

Matthew's ears turned pink and he lowered his head. When he believed his blush had subsided, he raised his head to thank Austria for the praise. He never got it out, though. Austria had pressed their lips together.

Austria pulled back all too soon, gasping and stuttering out a blob of awkward apologies.

It shocked Matthew at first, but he soon realized how perfect this was in assisting him with his plan. Austria did make the first move, so now everything would be easier. Matthew inclined forward and connected their lips again.

It was Austria's turn to be shocked, but after a moment of encouraging from Matthew he kissed back. Matthew hesitantly flicked his tongue across Austria's bottom lip, expecting him to shyly open his mouth, yet he got a tongue shoved into his. Their tongues battled together, Matthew being no match for the older nation.

Matthew clung onto Austria's shoulder as he pulled him closer by his waist, his hands teasing Matthew by resting just under his shirt and not moving anywhere else.

Matthew tilted his head, gaining better intake to the kiss. Their tongues slid and curled around each other.

When Austria pulled back he was very flustered, probably more so than the Canadian.

No matter, he still grinned at Matthew and voiced, "Get on the piano."

With the top of the piano closed Matthew was able to push himself on top, Austria joining him soon after and placing himself between Matthew's spread legs to bring their mouths together in a gentle, loving kiss. At first it was without tongue, just two mouths moving against eachother. Matthew got impatient though, and he was quick to lure Austria's tongue against his. The kiss became heated and lustful, just like Matthew wanted.

Austria shlyly moved his hand to Matthew's crotch, rubbing the heel of his hand against the fabric of his jeans. It was rough, but Matthew didn't mind. It even made him harden all the quicker.

"Are you sure?" Austria murmured, his lips still pressed to Matthew's.

"Yes." The other nation said breathlessly. "Yes, hurry, please."

A soft noise came from Austria as he rid Matthew of his trousers. He spread Matthew's legs by his ankles and kissed the bulge in his boxers, prodding it with his tongue now and then. He adored every twitch and moan that came from Matthew. Austria pulled off his briefs, teasingly slow to a degree that made Matthew squirm.

When the second layer of clothing was removed Austria wasted no time in attacked Matthew's sensitive regions again. He first went to his testicles, licking and sucking on each of them one at a time. Matthew was panting harshly above Austria, his own hands pinching and twisting his nipples.

Austria hooked Matthew's legs over his shoulders, his mouth moving from his testicles to his hole. His tongue teased the hot ring of flesh, pushing in the slightest bit before pulling out again. When he at last shoved his tongue in a small cry came from Matthew, which became muffled when he covered his mouth with a hand. Austria thrust his tongue in and out a few times before leaning back to see the wet mess he made. He replaced his tongue with one of his long, slender fingers and looked up to see Matthew all hot and bothered.

"You sure?" Austria asked cautiously, earning a small groan from Matthew.

He lolled his head back on his shoulders and nodded rapidly. "Yes, yes, I'm sure."

Austria smiled sweetly and started a slow pace of thrusting his finger in and out and adding another one. He sciccored the two fingers in his hole, his thrusts growing faster and penetrating him deeper. Soon he added two more fingers in, bringing the count up to four fingers inside Matthew.

Matthew, feeling like he was getting too much of the attention, used his foot to rub Austria's crotch. There was a bulge that made Matthew smirk.

"You're getting excited just touching me?" He said flirtatiously.

Austria shot him an empty glare. "Shouldn't you be proud of that?"

"I am."

Austria rolled his eyes and pushed his glasses up. He pulled his wet fingers out of Matthew and started to undo his own pants. He didn't pull them off all the way, only enough for his erection to be freed.

"When we do it," Matthew started. "Call me Matthew."

Austria glanced up at Matthew then quickly averted his gaze. "You can call me Roderich then."

Austria pushed Matthew down against the piano and hooked his legs over his hips. With the help of one of his hands he guided himself to Matthew's entrance and easily slipped in, earning a breathy gasp from his lover below. He pushed in bit by bit, only stopping when he was fully sheathed. He was going to wait for Matthew to adjust, but Matthew groaned for him to move.

So he did.

Roderich rapidly thrust into Matthew, his nails digging into the soft flesh of Matthews thighs. He could only imagine from the stifled moans coming from Matthew that he must be enjoying it.

"Roderich... f-feels so good..." He moaned, throwing an arm over his eyes. "Harder..."

Austria grunted softly and hoisted Matthew's legs over his shoulders, thus getting a better angle to push his cock deeper into him and being able to slam into his prostate and make Matthew cry out in th at sweet voice of his.

"Again!" He begged softly, moaning out that one word each time Roderich managed to thrust into his sweet spot.

Matthew already felt a rushing heat go down to his crotch and tighten in his gut, but he couldn't finish first. To try and urge Roderich to come to completion before him he tightened himself around the others length, smirking at the positive grunt he got in response.

"Cum inside, Roderich... please... fill me up!" He moaned and held onto Austria's hands which had moved to clutch his soft thighs.

Roderich grunted and, with a few more animalistic thrusts, reached his limit, his seed filling up the smaller nations ass. He thrust a few more times, completely milking himself and bringing Matthew to the edge.

Matthew came with a sharp intake of breath and a moan that was muffled by the back of his hand.

Roderich let his weight fall ontop of Matthew, the two laying on top of the piano in a sweaty pile for a moment or two.

"Your piano is dirty..." Matthew said in a hushed tone. "I'm sorry."

Roderich smiled against the skin of Matthew's neck, giving it a small kiss before pulling back. "It's okay. I will clean it up, Matthew." He planted another kiss on Matthew's sweaty forehead. "But, uhm, you should go back to your room and get cleaned up and maybe rest."

Matthew nodded and swung his legs over the piano. He picked up his discarded clothes and tugged them on, ignoring the sperm trailing down his stomach and thighs. There was a heavy silence in the room while the two men changed.

Before Matthew left, Austria broke the silence. "Uh, Matthew, if you so wish... we can do this again... sometime."

Even though Roderich couldn't see it, Matthew nodded and grinned. "Sure, Roderich." He said quietly to confirm.

Matthew limped out of the room, ignoring the nagging feeling that he liked the cum dripping from his hole. Maybe he should find Francis and see if he can remember him.

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't edit this at all from ff.net, I just posted it (as I will be doing with the other chapters)  
> hopefully my writing has improved since I first wrote this, so the new chapters will be better??


End file.
